Cazando el mañana
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: 30vicios. Tabla Ilusoria. Jim/Asuka. Pequeñas piezas de una relación que no surgió de la nada. Momentos de su vida en los cuales, aún estando separados, sabían que podían contar con el otro. ¿Quién dijo que los polos iguales se repelen?
1. Un mal consejo

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+ (sujeto a cambios)  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **28. Un mal consejo

* * *

Su naturaleza era siempre la de un optimista, la de un aventurero dispuesto a correr y aceptar riesgos, Jim no tenía miedo de esa extraña dimensión, oscura como boca de lobo y tan incierta como una trampa; en su lugar estaba pletórico de curiosidad y bajo esos sentimientos también un tanto preocupado por la salud mental de todos. Sin embargo, en todo momento se mantenía calmado y vigilante, sin permitir que ninguna emoción, ni la tristeza, ni la ira, ni la duda, empañara sus pensamientos. Era un comportamiento básico para la supervivencia que se había obligado a aprender.

No obstante, la primera prueba que rompería esa coraza llegó en el momento en el cual Asuka desapareció, sacrificada cruelmente por una carta, convertida en un sinfín de lucecitas brillantes, danzando hasta perderse en el cielo eterno, quizás para nunca volver. Porque en ese mundo, el mañana nunca llegaba. Y aún sabiéndolo se obligó a seguir adelante, a cuidar de los únicos amigos que le quedaban. Probablemente el mañana nunca llegaría, pero podía soñar con ello.

No fue hasta que vio convertido a Juudai en el Rey Supremo cuando supo que había seguido un mal consejo, que no debió mantenerse al margen, que debió salvarlos a todos, porque eran sus compañeros. No fue hasta que vio los ojos ámbar de Haou, que se dio cuenta de que había otros que nunca lo mirarían de nuevo porque se había quedado callado y quieto.

Por eso se prometió que salvaría al castaño. Porque ya no quería perder a nadie más.


	2. Lazos rotos

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **10. Lazos rotos

* * *

La pequeña multitud que despedía a los extranjeros que regresaban a sus respectivos hogares se encontraba apiñada sobre el muelle, tan cerca que el mar les hacía cosquillas en las piernas y les mojaba los uniformes. No había allí muchas personas y todos lo atribuían al hecho de que con los extranjeros había llegado la desgracia y el miedo, por lo cual se alegraban de verlos irse; nadie los culpaba, pero tampoco era cómodo saberlo. Johan se veía deprimido y O'Brien impasible, aunque Jim podía entrever que la situación no le satisfacía, no cuando Juudai apenas les dirigía la palabra. Pero, ¿qué podían hacer? ¿Permanecer allí tercamente?

Se despidió con una inclinación de la cabeza y quitándose el sombrero vaquero ante la mujer que estaba frente a él, cuyos ojos dorados reflejaban el mar y el barquito que se mecía entre las olas, como si quisiera buscar algo oculto en su partida, ella era una de las pocas que aún les dirigía la palabra. Asuka correspondió el gesto sonriendo y estrechó su mano, rugosa al tacto por su trabajo como excavador. Probablemente habían sucedido varios problemas desde la llegada de los campeones de las otras escuelas, pero ella no los culpaba y se alegraba de haber cosechado una buena relación con todos ellos. Qué lástima que tuvieran que irse.

—Seguiremos en contacto, ¿verdad, _tomorrow girl_? —Jim guiñó un ojo y Karen se removió en su espalda con regocijo, como si supiera que pronto se embarcarían en una nueva aventura.

—Será un placer —dijo ella cortésmente, mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas amistosas a Karen en la cabeza y daba unos cuantos pasos atrás, señal de despedida.

—_See you later_ —el vaquero se dio la vuelta, despidiéndose con la mano mientras avanzaba hacia el barco, donde Johan miraba tristemente hacia el mar.

En cuanto a ella, regresó sobre sus pasos hacia el dormitorio de Obelisk, pero no hubo dado cuatro pasos cuando Junko y Momoe le cerraron el camino, sonriendo misteriosamente; sin embargo, Asuka no les iba a dar el gusto y las rodeó con semblante digno, pensando en que no había nada de malo en no romper sus lazos con Jim.


	3. Doble filo

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **11. Doble filo

* * *

Cuando a Momoe y Junko se les metía algo en la cabeza era difícil que desistieran de la idea; Asuka sabía eso y valoraba su tenacidad, aunque en ciertas cuestiones prefería que abdicaran, una de ellas y el tema de conversación siempre que se agotaban los chismes sobre la Academia, era su vida amorosa, de la cual, por supuesto, ella no hablaba. Solían bombardearla de preguntas sobre Juudai, Manjoume, Ryo y recientemente Jim, lo cual podía enervar sus nervios a niveles estratosféricos pues ya se había cansado de decirles que eso no era de su interés.

No fue hasta que la vieron regresar la noche tras los duelos de parejas que dejaron de preguntarle sobre la cuestión, intuyendo que algo había cambiado entre ella y Juudai, probablemente no por el rumbo que esperaban. Les hacía ilusión que su amiga estuviera enamorada, pero cuando ella decía que no, era que no.

Sin embargo, unos días después de esa escena, se dieron cuenta de que ese 'no' era un arma de doble filo, porque cuando la vieron abrir una carta de Jim y tímidamente le preguntaron sobre el asunto amoroso con el extranjero, sus labios temblaron sospechosamente antes de decir que no.


	4. Rayo de Sol

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **19. Rayo de sol

* * *

La arena se desdibujaba hacia la lejanía, hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista, como un mar dorado y caliente en el cuál tenía posado su único ojo, sopesando las posibilidades de ir a excavar una zona nunca antes explorada; aquél inhóspito paisaje le reconfortaba, aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta porqué.

En sus manos Jim sostenía un mapa con sendas cruces rojizas, que indicaban los lugares que aún le quedaban por explorar, por retar. Ahora que se había terminado su aventura en la Academia era lo único que le quedaba por hacer, no es que se quejara tampoco, siempre era emocionante, aunque de vez en cuando extrañaba la compañía humana.

Aquél día siendo un poco más de las doce, Jim tomó a Karen sobre su espalda, una mochila llena de provisiones y su disco de duelo, a pesar de que no había nadie a kilómetros, no al menos en esa parte de Australia. Estaba entusiasmado e incluso pensó que si podía encontrar algo bueno podría contárselo a Johan e incluso a Asuka, con quien se carteaba regularmente.

Ya había avanzado tres metros cuando una mortecina y súbita luz comenzó a oscurecer el cielo y todo a su alrededor, siendo el presagio de un peligro que él no podía ni llegar a intuir. El último rayo de sol se esfumó en un parpadeo y todo quedó sumido en la oscuridad, la eterna oscuridad...

El vaquero preparó su mazo contra aquél enemigo invisible que oprimía su pecho de manera no grata, extrañamente impulsado por el recuerdo de esas interminables dunas de arena que había mirado minutos atrás y que parecían tan profundas como los ojos de cierta persona.

Probablemente la batalla estaba perdida de antemano, pero, ¿quién sería él si no luchaba?


	5. Cuando todo falla

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **13. Cuando todo falla

* * *

La tranquilidad parecía volver a ser el pan de cada día en su vida, la graduación estaba a la vuelta de al esquina y el incidente con Darkness terminado, por lo cual Asuka no podía pensar en nada que no fuera su próximo traslado a Norte América. Ya no tenía miedo del futuro, ni de lo que pudiera encontrar, así como tampoco le era doloroso dejar todo atrás, pues había cosechado lazos profundos con sus amigos e incluso si no volvían a verse serían un recuerdo agradable en tiempos difíciles.

Diciéndose a sí misma que los amigos están para ayudarse y que ése era un buen ejemplo de los lazos que tenía con ellos a pesar de estar separados, cerró con precisión un sobre blanco en el cual había depositado una petición para Jim. Sabía lo básico del inglés, pues algunas cartas estaban en ese idioma y se había memorizado los conceptos, pero consideraba prudente tomar clases de refuerzo y con la extraña manía del vaquero de hablar en inglés no se le ocurría nadie mejor a quién pedírselo.

Esperaba que pudieran encontrarse en algún momento y comenzar con las lecciones, si todo fallaba, al menos lo habría intentado. Además, se moría de ganas de ver a Karen ¿y por qué no? También de charlar con su amigo sobre el futuro que ambos habían elegido.


	6. Bienvenida

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **08. Bienvenida

* * *

Jim era una persona muy paciente. Asuka nunca se había dado cuenta de eso, probablemente debido a que el tiempo que pasaron juntos durante su tercer y caótico año de estudios no se lo había permitido. Sin embargo, en esos momentos podía apreciarlo realmente, palpar todas esas cualidades que no se adivinaban tras su rostro amable, allí, sentada en esa bulliciosa cafetería de Japón, mientras el vaquero le daba consejos, se daba cuenta de lo malo que era prejuzgar a las personas.

—Bienvenida se pronuncia como _welcome_ —el hombre estaba sentado a unos cuantos palmos de ella, vigilando a Karen, quien parecía querer comerse lo que había en una mesa cercana, no parecía enfadado por la falta de progresos, sino más bien entusiasmado en su papel de maestro—. No es difícil, tú puedes hacerlo, el problema es la pronunciación.

Ella alzó una ceja, divertida ante la ironía de la pronunciación, él _tampoco podía pronunciar _bien su nombre, pero no se estaba quejando ¿o sí? Decidió no contestar y seguir tratando, dado que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de marcharse.

Durante el resto de la tarde ambos permanecieron guarecidos en aquél calentito café, tratando de entablar una charla coherente en inglés y riendo de vez en cuando ante sus equivocaciones. Asuka entendía cuán entregados eran los profesores a sus alumnos, cuán preparados tenían que estar para poder transmitir el conocimiento, podía entenderlo... Pero Jim le daba un nuevo sentido al concepto de profesor y el adjetivo que mejor lo describía era: pasión.


	7. Perdón

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **05. Perdón

* * *

Sus propias manos le hicieron cosquillas en la frente cuando las utilizó para limpiarse el sudor que corría por ella, resbalando lentamente por su rostro, prueba inequívoca de un arduo día de trabajo. Habían encontrado el esqueleto de _algo_ y a Jim le emocionaba descubrir qué era, sin embargo, buena parte de los restos seguía bajo tierra y la excavación manual lograba muy poco en un largo tiempo. Miró su reloj de mano cuando se dio cuenta de que el sol comenzaba a bajar gradualmente por el horizonte, tiñendo de un color rojizo las cosas y dejando paso al profundo azul de una noche estrellada, para esos momentos seguramente Asuka iba en camino a Norte América.

Tras varios minutos de estarse peleando con los guantes de caucho que usaba y con la mochila llena de provisiones que llevaba, se sentó en una roca cercana, dejada ahí por el paraíso eterno en el cual se encontraba ese día, en el centro de Australia. No podía dejar de pensar en que no se había despedido de ella, ni mucho menos le había deseado suerte apropiadamente, ¿debería de pedirle perdón por eso? Dedujo que no y la emotiva escena de ella despidiéndose de sus amigos viajó a su mente.

¿Por qué pedir perdón y por qué despedirse? Él podía visitarla cuando quisiera. Ningún mar, desierto, clima o tiempo lo detendría. Porque esa no era una despedida.


	8. Misterio sin resolver

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **06. Misterio sin resolver

* * *

Para Asuka todavía era un misterio sin resolver el cómo Jim había conseguido su dirección en Estados Unidos. No había tenido tiempo de despedirse y mucho menos de ponerlo al corriente de su nueva residencia, que no estaba muy alejada de la Academia; y sin embargo, el 14 de Febrero una pequeña y un poco descuidada cajita de chocolates hizo aparición en su buzón. Normalmente eran las chicas quienes obsequiaban el delicioso dulce a los varones, normalmente a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, pero ese día no pudo evitar sonreír.

No eran chocolates caros, ni mucho menos difíciles de conseguir. Para cualquier persona habrían pasado como un regalo de última hora, hecho sin el menor cuidado; no obstante, ella podía ver detrás del envoltorio maltratado, como un espejo que revelaba las buenas intenciones de su amigo y a su vez, el pequeño mensaje para que nunca se olvidara de ellos.

Ese año Asuka no envió chocolates a nadie, ni tampoco los recibió, aunque muchos de sus nuevos compañeros trataron de obsequiarla con unos; probablemente sus viejos amigos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus nuevas vidas, no sabía ni importaba... porque los recordó a todos mientras se comía el único regalo que se había atrevido a aceptar en representación de todos ellos, buscando la mejor manera de retribuirlo.

Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más le parecía un misterio el porqué Jim Crocodile podía leerla tan fácilmente. Y también el porqué de que eso no le molestara.


	9. Una vez más

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **30. Una vez más

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron tan inesperadamente que Asuka pensó que estaba soñando, casi como en un parpadeo, del gélido febrero se llegó al apacible junio y con ello, se vaciaron los salones de clases. Ya no había más risas, ni teorías, ni duelos, ni nada. Y ella, estando sola en la gran ciudad de Nueva York, no sabía qué hacer. No conocía a nadie y tampoco le apetecía visitar las playas con sus nuevos amigos, casi le daba verguenza admitir que estaba un poco nostálgica. ¿De verdad había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que había salido de Japón? ¿De verdad estaba por cumplir un año más?

Pasó sus manos por sobre el montoncito de cartas que atesoraba en el cajón de su cómoda, como si las acariciara, como si fueran su amigo más querido. No había perdido contacto con nadie, pero era muy diferente tenerlos cara a cara que leerlos, las palabras no podían expresar en todo su esplendor la emoción, tristeza o felicidad vertida en aquellos pedazos de papel y ella se sentía un poco melancólica al respecto.

—¿Por qué no vienes unos días? —le preguntó Momoe del otro lado del teléfono, cuando coincidieron aquella noche—. Pronto será tu cumpleaños, ¿no sería excelente reunirnos una vez más para celebrarlo? —sus palabras sonaban animadas y Asuka estuvo segura de que su amiga tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, cosa que la insitó a imitarla—. Podemos invitar a Junko, Manjoume-kun, Sho-kun, Juudai... —hizo una pausa en la que ninguna de las dos dijo nada, como si de pronto el murmullo del viento de aquella noche de los duelos en pareja se instalara en la habitación—. Jim, O'Brien...

—Me encantaría —afirmó con sinceridad la rubia. El viaje sería un poco costoso, pero no importaba. Nunca estaba de más volver a ver a los amigos con los cuales había crecido. Además, tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que le debía una caja de chocolates a Jim.


	10. Confesiones ajenas

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **17. Confesiones ajenas

* * *

Volver a Japón suponía volver a encontrarse con su cultura, costumbres y amigos; sin embargo, Asuka se sorprendió a sí misma viendo maravillada todo lo que le rodeaba como si fuera la primera vez, como si fuera una extranjera de visita y no un chica regresando a casa. Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a las atribuladas calles de Nueva York, con altos rascacielos que se perdían de vista; su nariz al olor del café caliente, del esmog y el perfume carísimo de la gran manzana, como una metáfora del constante movimiento y cambio; pero lo único que había en Japón era mar hasta donde no alcanzaba la vista y un aroma a té que asociaba con esa tranquilidad pequeña, pero valorada, en sus días en la Academia.

Momoe y Junko le extendieron los brazos en cuanto la vieron llegar al apartamento de la pelirroja, con un gesto que casi la hacía pensar en que nada había cambiado. Entonces sonrió a regañadientes, correspondiendo el abrazo, como si aquél no fuera más que otro día común y corriente en la Academia. Era como estar completa de nuevo, completa en ese círculo de amigos sonriente y mucho más maduro, que le daban presentes y hacían preguntas sobre su vida en norteamérica.

—Happy B-Day, Tomorrow Girl —Jim, quien había estado intercambiando animadas anéctodas sobre sus viajes con Johan y Juudai, se separó de ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ofreciéndole su mano y a su vez, dándole a entender que no tenía nada más para obsequiarle.

Asuka negó con la cabeza cortésmente mientras se la estrechaba. Había sido suficiente con las cartas recibidas, con los chocolates que no había podido devolver... Y no es como si necesitara regalos tampoco, no cuando todos estaban ahí y eso era suficiente.

—¿Sabes? Ya que no has traido regalo te propongo algo —su rostro adquirió un matiz entre sonriente y serio, como si se estuviera resistiendo a algo desconocido—. Un buen regalo sería que me llamaras por mi nombre —no le molestaba el apodo, pero consideraba que, a esas alturas, no era necesario.

Jim se quitó solemnemente el sombrero y se inclinó antes de decir su nombre, sólo para jactarse de que podía. A unos cuantos metros más allá, Momoe y Junko no se perdían detalle alguno de la conversación e intercambiaron miradas cómplices ante la petición de su amiga, Asuka no solía pedir ese tipo de cosas, para ella un nombre era sólo eso, sin embargo algo parecía haber cambiado y se preguntaron si ésa era su forma de expresarlo.


	11. Estrella fugaz

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **7. Estrella fugaz

* * *

El aire cálido de esa noche de verano les alborotaba los cabellos, que trataban de huir con el viento mismo hacia dirección desconocida, parecían mucho más dispuestos a partir de ahí que sus respectivos dueños, pero, ¿cómo no estarlo? Esa pequeña emoción que invade a un polluelo al tratar de salir del nido, esa emoción de euforia, de ansiedad por ver el mundo, se adueñaba de los corazones de todos los presentes en el muelle esa noche, pero a su vez, también el sentimiento era sofocado por la tristeza y la nostalgia ante una nueva despedida.

Poco a poco sus amigos fueron desapareciendo de su vista, despidiéndose y excusándose con su propio trabajo, vida y necesidades. Johan y Juudai, Manjoume, Sho y Ryo, incluso Fubuki, todos fueron desfilando hacia la oscuridad del puerto y desaparecieron entre sus sombras, con una sonrisa en los labios y moviendo alegremente la mano, sabiendo perfectamente que la próxima vez habría mucho que contar para llenar el vacío. Pronto los únicos que quedaron en el lugar fueron únicamente Momoe, Junko, Asuka y Jim.

Jim tenía que marcharse prontamente para atender a una cátedra sobre arqueología en Australia, mientras que Asuka se quedaría unos días más en casa de sus amigas. Probablemente esa sería la última vez que se verían en largos meses, sino es que en años.

El hombre le tendió la mano con solemnidad, con ese respeto que Asuka le inspiraba por todas las cualidades que poseía, por ese respeto que había nacido de una curiosa observación, de su temple en los duelos, en la vida. Asuka le devolvió la mano, sin notar siquiera que sus amigas se habían retirado lo suficiente como para darles privacidad, con ese toque de intuición que siempre las caracterizaba.

—Realmente deseo que tengas un buen semestre —la voz de Jim sonaba tan animada como siempre, pero eso no evitó que ninguno de los dos pasara por alto el hecho de que sus manos seguían unidas, grácilmente, naturalmente.

—Gracias —hacia calor en Japón, mucho calor, pero el toque de Jim sobre su mano, el calor que emanaba parecía diferente, no trataba de quemar, sino más bien de guarecer, como los brazos de una madre a su hijo, o quizás... Sólo quizás, un poco más cercano que eso, y extrañamente, como siempre que se trataba de Jim Crocodile, eso no le molestó—. Lo mismo digo, ten un buen viaje. Y tú también, Karen ¿lo harás?

Karen emitió un rugido que pareció responder a la pregunta de la mujer, quien dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, tan brillante como el sol que había muerto en el ocaso horas antes. Nadie dijo nada e incluso Momoe y Junko contenían la respiración, esperando que sucediera algo digno de contarse, pero nada pasaba... Era un silencio cómodo, no requería llenarlo con palabras innecesarias o charlas triviales. Bastaba con ese calorcillo en sus manos unidas y con la hermosa vista que ofrecían las estrellas fugaces, cayendo hasta que se perdían de vista, como si se unieran con el mar.


	12. Espléndidos días

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **12. Espléndidos días

* * *

Jim no se había permitido expresar lo que había estado pensando desde que la conoció en aquellos espléndidos primeros días de su arribo, a Asuka Tenjouin, proclamada por todos como la mejor duelista femenina de la Academia, la chica que creía ciegamente en sus amigos, en su deck y en su futuro. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de ello. Y mientras esperaba a que su avión despegara, cómodamente reclinado sobre su asiento y con Karen a un lado (a pesar de las quejas de ciertas personas), repasaba los sucesos de esa noche en el puerto, porque si de algo tenía la certeza, era de que ella lo sabía. Que su rostro se había vuelto transparente, que sus ojos, tanto el mágico como el normal, le habían dicho lo que él había guardado ya por casi dos años.

Y él, a su vez, también pudo verlo en los de ella. Aceptación, respeto, amistad. Y quizás, sólo quizás, por un instante, un poco de duda.

Si el destino no quería que fuera algo más, no importaba.

Pero así como él se llamaba James Crocodile, así estaba seguro de que seguiría intentándolo, aún si le tomaba años.


	13. Nunca lo olvidaría

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **18. Nunca lo olvidaría

* * *

Asuka nunca olvidaría cuán feliz se sintió cuando, varios meses después, junto con las épocas navideñas, Jim y Karen se presentaron en su casa. Nada parecía haber cambiado entre ellos desde su último encuentro y el correo que se enviaban era tan cortés como siempre, pese a las insinuaciones de sus amigas y Fubuki sobre una posible relación. No obstante, algo en su interior, esa certeza que la gente suele llamar sexto sentido, le decía que todo estaba cambiando, suavemente, lentamente, con la gracia misma de la naturaleza al construir montañas, sólidas y hermosas a la vez.

Ella había visto removerse en sus ojos algo que sólo los de Manjoume tuvieron alguna vez, pero contrario a su amigo, Jim no había insistido en declaraciones de amor ni palabras bonitas y le hablaba como siempre, con esa cortesía y excitación que lo caracterizaban, pues aunque significaba algo más para él, no le gustaba presionarla con cosas que le podrían parecer desagradables.

Tenjouin no lo sabía, pero agradecía en grado sumo que fuera así. Y mientras sus ojos dorados excrutaban al vaquero, quien confeccionaba un sombrero navideño para Karen, también agradeció que en los suyos no se reflejara nada tampoco. Porque su visión estaba empezando a cambiar y hasta que estuviera cien por ciento segura del cambio, no arriesgaría su amistad.


	14. Castillo de arena

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **26. Castillo de arena

* * *

La arena luchaba por colarse entre sus dedos mientras avanzaba por la playa aquella tarde de Navidad, estaba tibia, por esos rastros del sol que moría en el horizonte, haciéndole cosquillas de vez en cuando. Karen trotaba a pocos metros más allá de ellos, siguiendo sin duda esa libertad animal que nadie podía comprender, mientras que Jim la seguía muy de cerca y ella, a su vez, las huellas que él dejaba sobre la arena. Era una extraña elección ir a la playa por Navidad, porque ésta siempre era asociada con la nieve y el frío, pero no le desagradaba el cambio, pues era original y diferente, justo como el hombre que tenía a un cocodrilo como mejor amiga y la llamaba _tomorrow girl_ en ocasiones.

En ese sentido parecía que nada había cambiado. Pero por dentro, en ese rincón privado llamado subconsciente, iba creciendo la certeza de que no era así. Los cambios eran sutiles, casi imperceptibles, casuales como la llovizna de primavera, pero que a su vez, darían frutos tan hermosos como las flores de esa época. Y ella no tenía miedo, ni mucho menos remordimientos.

Así que cuando se sentó a su lado, después de la larga caminata de Karen y la arena engulló sus pies, estuvo segura de una sola cosa. Ese sentimiento no se derrumbaría como un castillo de arena, arrastrado por las olas de los acontecimientos y la distancia, sino que permanecería impasible, sólido e incondicional, tanto como ambos creyeran en ello.


	15. Antes del amanecer

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **22. Antes del amanecer

* * *

Las campanadas que anuncian el fin del año repiquetean por las calles de la ciudad, por los edificios, por los rascacielos y los corazones de las personas. La vida pasa, quizás demasiado rápido, pero Jim nunca ha considerado al tiempo un enemigo. Y mientras está allí, tomado de su mano, entre la multitud que se abraza y besa, que brinda y mira los fuegos artificiales, no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea el tiempo. Porque para él, es un catalizador de cosas más grandes, mejores. Del cambio, de la diferencia, del futuro. Por eso no teme al mañana, sino que lo espera pacientemente, como un amigo que se ha demorado demasiado en llegar a una cita y cuya llegada, anunciada por los cálidos rayos del sol, brinda un nuevo mar de oportunidades.

_Tomorrow Girl._

Para él, Asuka representa todo eso. Su tenacidad, su valentía, su lealtad, son equivalentes a ese mañana que tanto espera. Por eso le ha puesto ese apodo, porque para él, el cambio no es malo, porque el tiempo tiene que avanzar, tiene que traer nuevas cosas.

Entre ellas, el momento en el que puedan volver a estar juntos.


	16. En la radio

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **04. En la radio

* * *

Sonaba una canción pegajosa en la radio, alegre y brillante, perfecta para ese día especialmente soleado de la primavera, que invitaba a todo mundo a salir a pasear. Todo mundo menos ella... Asuka estaba enfrascada en la lectura de un pesado volumen de teoría del duelo y parecía tan absorta que no notaba cómo sus amigas, que habían ido a visitarla, la miraban ceñudas por su falta de interés en la boda de una de sus antiguas compañeras de clases.

Se acercaba la época de exámenes y ella no podía, ni quería pensar en otra cosa. Su segundo año en la Academia de Duelos de Norteamérica estaba tocando a su fin y los temas, al igual que su vida, crecían en dificultad. Por supuesto, no había objeción alguna a ello. Era su sueño y estaba trabajando para conseguirlo, aún si eso significaba muchas menos horas de diversión o tranquilidad.

—_Nee_, Asuka —Junko se había detenido a inspeccionar con interés todos los muebles y fotografías del apartamento, pero una solitaria cajita le llamó la atención, tenía un lazo dorado y una tarjeta adjunta, que indicaba que su remitente era Jim Crocodile—. ¿Te los ha enviado Jim? ¿De verdad estás saliendo con él? —dentro de la caja se conservaban varios chocolates del día de San Valentín, mucho mejor cuidados que los anteriores y también había una fotografía de un campamento, más específicamente, de varios hombres excavando algún fósil extraño.

—Sí, ha sido _James_ —apenas levantó la vista de su libro, pero ellas pudieron detectar el tono en su voz y el uso de su nombre de pila.

—¿De verdad? ¿Pero cómo están saliendo si están en continentes separados? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Y qué pasó con Juudai-kun y Manjoume-kun...?

Suavemente, Asuka movió la cabeza de lado a lado, logrando que su cabello le hiciera cosquillas en los brazos. No esperaba que lo entendieran, no cuando ellas tenían una concepción del amor diferente. Pero una parte de sí misma, la más despreocupada, se preguntó qué dirían si vieran un anillo en su lugar.


	17. Engaño mutuo

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **09. Engaño mutuo

* * *

Había muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella, personalidad primero y belleza después. No podía negar que Asuka era bastante hermosa y su carácter añadía un poco más de interés a la mezcla de cualidades detrás de sus ojos dorados. Por eso, de vez en cuando, se descubría a sí mismo esperando un beso y si no lo conseguía, lo robaba, siempre con ese ademán despreocupado que lo caracterizaba. Porque él era así, Asuka lo entendía.

Había muchas cosas que le parecían un misterio sobre él, personalidad primero y físico después. James parecía una persona bastante tranquila y reflexiva, lo había demostrado desde que habían quedado atrapados en el Mundo Oscuro; pero quien lo conocía mejor, sabía también que era un tanto salvaje y aventurero, siempre cambiante. Por eso no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en Norteamérica. Y por eso Asuka prefería charlar con él a salir, porque otra cosa no era necesaria, ni películas, ni restaurantes, ni temas triviales. Por eso cuando él trataba de sorprenderla con un beso, ella ya lo estaba esperando.

Era como una especie de juego entre ellos.

Y aunque todos afirmaran que no parecían una pareja, en esos momentos robados, a solas, sobre el sillón de la mujer, otro era el asunto.


	18. Lo que siempre había deseado

**Título:** Cazando el mañana  
**Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Género:** Romance/Friendship  
**Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.  
**Tema: **21. Lo que siempre había deseado

* * *

Asuka recorrió sus facciones en el espejo que tenía sobre su tocador, lucía radiante y a la vez nerviosa, porque nunca pensó que algo así sucedería, a pesar de haber soñado con ello en algunas ocasiones. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, a pocas horas de cumplir uno de sus sueños más preciados, acomodándose el vestido, mientras Fubuki le dirigía guiños desde la puerta.

—Date prisa, Asuka —su hermano mayor se acomodó la corbata que usaba ese día, mirándola como si sintiera el mismo nerviosismo que ella o hasta más—. No querrás llegar tarde, ¿o sí?

Ella alzó una ceja a modo de respuesta, pero el gesto se arruinó un poco cuando sus labios se curvaron. No podía estar molesta en un día como ese después de todo.

En cuanto se levantó, tras unos cuantos retoques a su rostro, Fubuki le ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a salir de ahí, pero ni bien hubo dado dos pasos para llegar hacia ella, Jim se adelantó a la mujer, sonriendo y mientras le ofrecía su brazo, murmuró—:

—Felicidades por tu graduación.

La ceremonia estaba por comenzar y todos, o casi todos sus amigos estaban allí para presenciarla. Incluso él, quien tenía una cátedra pendiente.

Quizás no fuera el anhelo de su vida, ni lo que siempre había deseado, porque aún le faltaban muchos sueños por cumplir. Pero durante varias horas, tantas como el brazo de Jim estuvo ahí para sostenerla, fue plenamente feliz.


	19. Paso a paso

******Título:** Cazando el mañana  
******Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin**.  
****Rating:** K+**  
****Género:** Romance/Friendship  
******Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.**  
****Tema: **02. Paso a paso

* * *

Regresar a Japón y más específicamente a la Academia de Duelos que formó muchos de sus ideales, fue maravilloso. El olor de los bosques cercanos, el sonido de las olas, la calidez de las aulas, el ruido de los pasillos... Nunca creyó que volvería a experimentarlo, no hasta que se recibió como profesora. Y aunque no es lo mismo recorrer los pasillos en busca de alguna travesura adolescente, a hacerlo con la seriedad y porte de un profesor, ella se siente satisfecha, contenta, extasiada, pues no hay ni un solo lugar que no tenga significado en esa isla.

Pueden pensar que no disfruta mucho de su vida, incluso sus alumnos lo murmuran de vez en cuando, pueden pensarlo, pues suele dormirse hasta tarde revisando deberes y exámenes, suele frecuentar poco a sus amigos. _Suele llamar poco a Jim_. Pero ella sabe que no es cierto y el hombre también. Pero eso, al parecer, no excusa la sorpresa que se llevó un día al llegar a su habitación en Obelisk. Y no puede evitar preguntarse si no se han saltado un par de pasos en su camino al futuro, cuando un brillante anillo le es ofrecido y las palabras _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_ cruzan el aire, junto con una sonrisa sincera.


	20. Cuatro paredes

******Título:** Cazando el mañana  
******Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin**.  
****Rating:** K+**  
****Género:** Romance/Friendship  
******Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.**  
****Tema: **25. Cuatro paredes

* * *

Hay gran alboroto en general, la euforia puede palparse en el aire, junto con los gritos de júbilo y chiflidos emocionados, pues la arena de duelo está lista y los contendientes uno frente a otro. Asuka se siente un poco cohibida, por primera vez, al notar cómo sus alumnos no le quitan la vista de encima y está segura de que la razón es el anillo de compromiso en su mano izquierda, tan llamativo que casi piensa que hay luces de neón sobre su cabeza, señalándola como futura esposa. Sin embargo, logra serenarse y al grito de _¡Duelo!, _todo desaparece a su alrededor y sólo quedan ella, su deck y James, siendo su oponente esa tarde. La presión de las cuatro paredes, la presión de miles de ojos fijos en su mano desaparece, se aligera, cambia a indiferencia.

Y ataca, una vez, otra vez, no hay nada más frente a ella que su duelo, que su oponente, que sus cartas, ataques, trampas y magias, que la igualdad de un juego justo. Tras un largo duelo, tras varias estrategias, recaidas y... ¿Por qué no? Diversión también... Cyber Prima se roba los últimos puntos de vida de James, desatando a su vez una ola de aplausos y comentarios fuera de lugar. Pero la atmósfera es ligeramente diferente, hay un cambio en el aire, puede notarlo mientras el hombre frente a ella le dirige una sonrisa. Así que cuando mira su anillo, brillante, al mismo tiempo que estrecha la mano de su prometido, se da cuenta de que no hay nada de lo cual avergonzarse. Porque siempre serán iguales. Un anillo no puede cambiar eso.


	21. Palabras prestadas

******Título:** Cazando el mañana  
******Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin**.  
****Rating:** K+**  
****Género:** Romance/Friendship  
******Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.**  
****Tema: **01. Palabras prestadas

* * *

La brisa salada del mar que rodeaba la isla acariciaba suavemente las paredes de la pequeña casita ahí construida, similar a un puente entre la vida real y su privacidad. Jim estaba cómodamente sentado sobre un sofá, desenvolviendo paquetes y paquetes, con regalos de los invitados a la boda, tarea sorprendentemente divertida, pues nunca podía adivinar qué contenían los extraños envoltorios con formas graciosas. Había de todo, desde vajillas hasta sábanas, desde cubiertos hasta... ¿Ropa de bebé? Se rió ante el pensamiento que había tenido Junko, la remitente, al tiempo que Karen emitía un leve gruñido y se tendía bajo el sol, presa del aburrimiento.

—¿Lo ha enviado Junko? —la voz dura de Asuka cruzó el espacio hasta llegar a sus oídos y antes de voltear a verla, casi estuvo seguro de que tenía los brazos en jarras, con una mirada entre aprobatoria y molesta frente al paquete que aún yacía en sus piernas—. ¡Y éste también! —su tono fue casi cómico, alarmado y un poco exagerado. Había tratado de abrir otro paquete y como una confabulación bien planeada, otra pequeña prenda cayó a sus manos, suave y de colores claros. Lo mismo sucedió con el paquete de Manjoume, el de Sho y descaradamente, el de Fubuki.

—Se los diré por ti, no te preocupes —Jim hizo a un lado todos los paquetes, tratando a su vez de dejar el tema por la paz—. Les diré... Gracias.

Asuka se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, pero las comisuras de sus labios temblaron sospechosamente. _Gracias_ era la palabra indicada, después de todo.


	22. Resistiendo el impulso

******Título:** Cazando el mañana  
******Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin**.  
****Rating:** K+**  
****Género:** Romance/Friendship  
******Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.**  
****Tema: **24. Resistiendo el impulso

* * *

Jim conocía ese paisaje como la palma de su mano, los interminables ríos, el canto de las aves exóticas, el soplo agradable de la arena, el color del cielo por las noches... Nunca creyó que podría mostrárselo, así como también, nunca creyó que podría compartir los pensamientos que tenía al ver las dunas, que le recordaban a sus ojos. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban, parados sobre una gran roca del color del ocaso, mirando cara a cara a la naturaleza, mucho más poderosa y hermosa que el hombre, al tiempo que sus preciadas vacaciones empezaban a correr.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —Jim señaló con un amplio movimiento de la mano todo el territorio que se extendía ante ellos, como diciéndole que lo conocía perfectamente y que no habría problema. Asuka se encogió de hombros, no porque no le importara, sino más bien porque todo le parecía fascinante y sabía que, fueran donde fueran, habría muchas cosas qué descubrir—. Entonces te enseñaré mi lugar favorito.

Comenzó a caminar, con la mujer tomada de su mano siguiéndolo hasta las grandes extensiones de lo que parecía desolada y aún así, hermosa arena. Detrás de ellos se erguía la ciudad, como un estandarte de comodidades y lujo, pero ninguno volteó para mirarla. Habían resistido el impulso de salir de luna de miel por sus ocupados trabajos y ahora que el tiempo estaba a su favor, no iban a desaprovecharlo en la ciudad. No cuando un sinfín de posibilidades se desarrollaban ante sus ojos en forma de vegetación y aventuras.


	23. Medianoche

******Título:** Cazando el mañana  
******Pareja: **Jim Crocodile / Asuka Tenjouin**.  
****Rating:** K+**  
****Género:** Romance/Friendship  
******Tabla de retos: **Ilusoria.**  
****Tema: **15. Medianoche

* * *

Era más de medianoche. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, creando en la oscuridad siluetas indefinibles y casi hasta tenebrosas para quien no estuviera familiarizado con ellas, Jim, por supuesto, conocía cada una de las cosas que había en su casa, por lo cual sortear mesitas y sofás le parecía sencillo cada que llegaba tarde de su trabajo, lo cual era bastante a menudo. Cuando por fin alcanzó la puerta de su habitación, siempre andando de puntitas para no despertar a nadie, encontró a Asuka plácidamente dormida.

Estaba cansado, por su viaje, por las excavaciones y duelos que había tenido en el camino, pero el sólo verla de esa manera le parecía suficiente. No necesitaban todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, ni pasar cada ínfimo segundo uno al lado del otro. A pesar de lo que muchos dijeran. Por eso, en lugar de despertarla, se acomodó con toda la delicadeza posible a su lado y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el abrumador sueño.

Asuka, a su lado, sonrió sólo lo que el sueño le permitió al sentir a su esposo llegando a casa. En ese momento no había tiempo para palabras, pero esperaba que, tan pronto como el mañana llegara, tuvieran una larga charla sobre el nuevo integrante de la familia, el cual Jim aún desconocía.

**FIN**


End file.
